Dreams Deferred
by KenshinIchimaru
Summary: A new WWE superstar enters the ring and catches more than just the eyes of his fellow competitors. He catches the eyes of The Lovely Layla El, The Geek Goddess AJ Lee, and everyone's favorite resident hoesky, Eve along with the rest of the divas locker ro


**Alright, its your favorite writer kenshinfox coming to you with something completely off my usual forms of writing. I am usually a writer for shows like TD series (Total Drama), and Victorious but I have a lot of WWE storylines and stories that have filled my head for years. So I finally worked up the nerve to finally work on something like this. I hope to receive some reviews.**

**Anyways, here's the low down:**

**A new superstar is coming into the WWE and has caught the eyes of several rivals, friends, and of course the WWE Divas. These divas want him but for what purpose? Well, youre going to have to read and find out...**

**Oh one last thing, this story is strictly AU so there will be alot of matches that either never happened or moments that really just dont occur like they should.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: WWE Universe**

WWE Superstar File #379452-A

Real Name: Travis Henderson

Ring Name: ?

Age: 26

Height: 6' 2"

Weight: 217 lbs

Race: African-American

Blood Type: AB+

"Alright, Mr. Henderson you're offically registered in the WWE Database as a superstar..." Stephanie McMahon greeted with a smile on her face. "...Now in order for our creative teams to give you a decent push in the business and develop a proper storyline, we've decided to let you make an impact on tonight's edition of WWE Superstars. I dont care how you do it, or what you do so long as nobody is injured in the process. If you create a big enough impact, you could find yourself in the world title picture before you know it but..." For a split second, her gaze darkened. "...If you fail to draw the WWE Universe's attention in your favor, be it positive or negative, you may find yourself on the outside looking in and being used as a jobber for guys like Rybak to feed on, no pun intended."

Travis brushed back his dreadlocked hair and nodded. "I understand, Mrs. Hemsley. I won't let you down." In an instant, her lips contorted into a lovely smile again. "That's what I wanted to hear. Well you have a match tonight against JTG who is coming off of a spectacular dark match at last weeks pay-per-view, Survivor Series. You'll need to show more than just technical skills, youre going to have to out perform him tonight, so I took the liberty of making your match with him a steel cage match and I want you to dazzle me or... well you know the rest." she giggled to herself before extending her hand to the young rookie who quickly shook it before excusing himself to get ready for his first night as a WWE Superstar.

* * *

**WWE SuperStars**

"Michael Cole and Jerry "The King" Lawler here to bring you another exciting edition of WWE Superstars! Tonight, in our main event of the evening, we will see JTG take on a relatively new comer in Travis Henderson in a steel cage match."

The King smiled into the camera then back at his colleage. "That's right, and before that, the WWE Divas will be in action as Layla and Eve go one on one in what is expected to be an epic contest."

**Later on in the show...**

Travis was sitting down in his locker room awaiting the moment where he would either make history or be a footnote in the WWE. Finally, he heard his match being announced on the moniter and he knew it was time to put up or shut up. Stepping out of the dressing room, he began heading to the ring only to be stopped by a sultry british accent, and no, it wasnt William Regal.

"Hi, I dont believe we met before." her eyes sparkled and her smile was dazzling. "Im Layla..."

"Oh, um... Im Travis. It's a pleasure to meet you Layla... I have to say you did an impressive job tonight against Eve." he smiled goofily at her earning a giggle in response.

"Thanks, but it doesnt matter. She still has the belt around her waist and until TLC I cant do anything about it." he saw the look of disappointment written across her lovely ebony skin.

"Trust me, her time is coming... and she'll get what she deserves." He smiled at her. "I have to take on JTG but I hope you feel better." With that he walked away and headed for the stage leaving behind a very attracted former divas champion.

* * *

Travis walked out hearing the roar of the WWE Universe fill his ears. Never before had he heard an ovation for him like this ever. As his theme song (I will not bow by Breaking Benjamin) played throughout the arena, he dashed for the ring and and slid under the bottom rope and decided that he was going to enjoy this for as long as he could. But soon the theme of JTG rang through his ears bringing him back to reality. Observing the cocky superstar make his way to the ring, the words of Stephanie Hemsley filled his mind. "Make an impact or become a footnote in the WWE." His mind was focused on not only defeating JTG but systematically destroying him.

When the cage finished lowering, Travis and JTG locked in the traditional collar-elbow-tie up which Travis turned into an irish whip. As JTG bounced off the ropes, he was met with a colliding boot from the rookie who land a missle drop kick. However, instead of his traditional instictive pinfall attempt, he instead picked up the Brooklyn native and tossed him into the turnbuckle and connected with a spear that sent JTG into the turnbuckle itself. Riding the wave of momentum from the crowds cheers he attempted a flying splash only to hit the top turnbuckle head first and crash on the mat while clutching his face.

"Get up, boy!" JTG yelled as he smacked Travis in the back of his head multiple times. "Brooklyn, YEAH!" Travis knew that JTG was selling his cocky persona really well but that no longer mattered. His only concern was the warm red liquid that was dripping from his forehead in torrents. He grabbed on the ropes and staggered to his feet as JTG returned to stalk his prey. There was no doubt in the fans minds that this one was over as the rookie slumped down from excessive blood loss. Without hesitation, JTG began climbing the cage.

"I think it's over for the rookie..." Cole announce with disappointment dripping in his voice. "He started off strong but that exposed turnbuckle may have been too much for him to overcome." Inch by inch, JTG was nearly at the top when Travis began climbing and clutching the cage as tight as he could and barely was able to grasp JTG's boot making sure he couldnt climb down. Immediately a flurry of punches were rained down on the newcomer causing him to fall back down to the mat. However, instead of simply climbing down, JTG decided to stand at the top and taunt the WWE Universe earning a resounding chorus of boo's.

"Wait a minute? What's going on here?" King nearly shouted as he witnessed Travis spring up and begin accending the cage and latch onto JTG who to say was shocked would be an understatement. With a failed attempt at a strike to the young rookie, Travis fell back from exhaustion resulting in a modified backflip/paydirt combination that left the former crime time member stunned. The crowd was on their feet as the near deafening cheers threatened to tear the roof off of the stadium. Travis knew that if ever there was a time to get out, it was now. Slowly, he crawled with every fiber of his being to get to the cage door that was now unlocked and opened for him. Michael Cole and Jerry Lawler were now standing on their feet as well to see the outcome of this main event.

"I think no matter what the outcome, this young man has a bright future inthis business..." Cole commented as the chants of Travis echoed through the arena. Finally, he crawled through the ring ropes and just as his body felt like it was about to shut down, he fell down and landed on the mats down below. The last thing he heard before blacking out, was the sound of the bell ringing.

* * *

"Huh? Where am I?" he whispered as his vision returned to him. It was a bit fuzzy but he was happy all the same to be able to see period.

"You're in the infirmary..." a familiar voice responded.

Once his vision became clearer, he looked over at the beautiful face of Layla El gazing at him with a look of worry but at the same time relief on her face. "How are you feeling?" she rubbed his aching forehead.

"Feels like I got hit by a ton of bricks..." he groaned as he tried to sit up only to have her lay him back down. "You need to lay down. I wasnt sure if you were-" Before Layla could finish her explanation, the door opened revealing a seemingly upset Stephanie.

"What the hell were you thinking?!" she yelled nearly at the top of her lungs. "You have to be an idiot to keep pushing yourself like that! What made you think it was okay to compete with that gash on your forehead like that?!"

Travis scootched into a sitting position and smirked at the head of the WWE Creative Team. "I guess I still wanted to give the WWE Universe a show. I wanted them to know who I am and what Im willing to go through for them and as you can see, I got their attentions." he chuckled slightly but quickly stopped when he met the glares of the two woment standing before him. "But I promise to be much more careful next Superstars."

"There's not going to be another Superstars for you, Travis..." he gulped at what she just told him. Was he really about to be fired? "You're no longer going to be on thursday nights after that stunt because..." she paused for a moment then cleared her throat. "...sorry, because you're going to headed to Raw to make the most important decision of your life."

"What? What do you mean?" he was flabbergasted at this news as was Layla who was equally shocked.

"What I mean is, you're going to be involved in a surprise WWE Draft this coming Monday and if you win, I'll give YOU the choice of where you want to go and if you dont win, then the draft will decide for you. Just promise me no more crazy stunts like that okay? This isnt ECW..." she chuckled before leaving the room.

Layla was about to follow suit but stopped short to hurry back and kiss Travis on the cheek. But the problem that occured was that Travis, who was confused at the time, turned his head and ended up locking lips with the former Divas champion.

As the two pulled away, a blushing Layla quickly apologized and left the infirmary leaving a confused Travis alone.


End file.
